Si Miskin VS Si Kaya!
by Seokkie
Summary: Alkisah, ada 2 kubu, Kubu si kaya dan kubu si miskin. Siwon, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Heechul adalah kubu si kaya. Leeteuk, Shindong, Donghae, Yesung, dan Rweowook adalah kubu si miskin Hebatnya, dua kubu itu berada di kelas yang sama alias kelas SUPER, Super Kaya dan SUPER Miskin, apa jadinya jika kedua kubu ini betanding untuk memperebutkan 'hadiah? let's chek this out!


Author :** Lauditta Marchia T**

Genre : Humor

Disclaimer : sesungguhnya Fic ini sudah lama author baca, dan sampai sekarang saya BENAR-BENAR TIDAK TAU SIAPA PENGARANGNYA, SAYA MENCOBA MENCARI DI GOOGLE TAPI GAADAAAAAA~ *Hug Xiumin, tapi saya cukup tergila-gila dengan Fic ini dan saya berfikir untuk men-share nya disini, kalau ada yang mengenal athor ini, kasih tau Jeje yak, khuhuhuhuhu~ aku pengen kenalan :p

so ga usah banyak omong lagi, let's chek this out!

-Happy Reading!

~~~~~

Title : MISKIN VS KAYA

Cast : Suju's member

Alkisah, di suatu tempat, hiduplah dua kubu yang saling berlawanan. Kubu si kaya dan kubu si miskin.

Siwon, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Heechul termasuk dalam kubu si kaya.

Kita beralih ke kubu si miskin yang dipimpin oleh Leeteuk dan beranggotakan Shindong, Donghae, Yesung, Rweowook (halahh)

Hebatnya, dua kubu itu berada di kelas yang sama alias kelas SUPER, Super Kaya dan Super Miskin.

"Hyuuuuuuuuuuuung" Wookie teriak ga jelas masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Nape ah, lu ngagetin gue tauk" Leeteuk kesal,

"Ada lomba hyung"

"Lomba apaan?"

"17-an"

"Dah bulan Agustus ya?"

"Gak, baru juga bulan Juni"

"Susah nih ngomong sama yang dah bau tanah" timpal Donghae

"Asem! Gue sumpahin lu miskin 17 turunan" Teuki urat-uratnya dah naek, bentar lagi minta dikerokin

"Hellooooww, gak usah disumpahin lu pade emang dah miskin 17 turunan, bonus 10 turunan" si evil nyengir-nyengir kuda

"Kejam amat lu kyu, kasih bonus dikit napa" Teuki mulai melakukan transaksi tawar menawar dengan si upil, eh maksud ane epil Kyu hehehehehe

"Gue rajam juga lu thor pake batu gunung"

Aissh,, Kyu yang baek ati, rajin nabung dan tidak sombong—lu cakep deh, tapi batalin niat lu dulu ye ntar ane ga bisa lanjutin critane. Author sujud sembah, nyium kaki Kyu, fuiihh, untung bukan kakinya Hyuk—bisa pensiun dini gue dari dunia.

"Ya udah" asyiiiiik,, Kyu kayaknya kemakan rayuan gue "Lu gue tampar aja thor, cerewet amat dari tadi"

Mau donk,, asal namparnya pake bibir! Hehehehe

Mendadak suju muntah berjamaah.

"Lu minggir aja thor, muke lu bikin napsu makan gue ilang" muke Shindong dah pucet pasi, kayaknya ga makan seminggu.

Kali ini Teuki jabat tangan author hehehehe

"Salut ama lu thor, gue udah nyerah nyari cara buat ilangin napsu makan Shindong, bayangkan persediaan makan setaon diabisin dia dalam semenit, bayangkan" Teuki lebay

Yesung secepat kilat, narik author menjauh dan kembali beberapa saat setelah itu.

"Lu kemanain si author?" tanya Hyuk penasaran

"Aman, dah gue lempar ke sumur biar gabung ama Sadako"

Hadeeeeehh,, baiklah, author memutuskan untuk back to the topic (dari tadi keq!, diteriakin ma anak-anak suju)

"Bay de wey,, lombanya apaan?" Donghae sok-sokan ingris tapi melenceng jauuuuuh

"Lihat aja di madding"

Secepat kilat anak-anak kelas super menuju madding.

WORO-WORO

Dalam rangka meningkatkan kreativitas dan kebersamaan maka akan diadakan lomba, yang akan dilaksanakan pada :

Hari : Jumat kliwon

Waktu : Purnama ketigabelas

Tempat : Pos terakhir lereng Merapi

Bagi yang berminat, kumpul di kompleksnya mpo Eli (Bingung? lu cari aja sampe dapet). Ingat, tempat duduk terbatas! Bagi yang telat, lu pade gak boleh naik dalam bus tapi diikat di atap bus. HADIAH MENARIK HE HE HE HE

Tertanda

Ketua Pendopo SM

"Buceeeeet dah, pengumumannya kok serem amat?" Heechul merinding disko.

"Iihhhh…atuut" si Umin mulai gaje

"Ssst, gak usah takut kitakan punya penangkal. Auranya itu loh, lebih serem dari setan xi xi xi xi" Donghae cengar-cengir bisikin Wookie sambil lirik-lirik Yesung

"PLETAK!" Yesung menjitak kepala Donghae

"Tapi hyung,, mereka justru punya anak setan" Wookie nunjuk-nunjuk Kyu

"PLETAAAK!" detik berikut, tangan Kyu udah nancep di ubun-ubun Wookie

"Cukup!" Siwon melerai "Jangan berkelamin!"

"BERKELAHI..!" ralat anak-anak suju kompak

"Whatever" Siwon lebay deh

"Anak-anak,, kita harus ikut lomba" Teukie teriak dengan semangat 45 "Kita harus dapetin hadiahnya"

"Gue curiga ama hadiahnya" Siwon berpikir keras,

"Kalo beras 10 karungkan lumayan" Shindong mulai membayangkan

"Hareee geneee,, hadiahnya gitu? Capeeee deh" Sungmin syok.

"Monyet gue aja sarapannya keju" timpal Hyuk

"Jadi yang di kamar itu peliharaan lu?" Heechul ngeliatin Hyuk serius. Hyuk angguk-angguk antusias "Astajim,, gue sangka saudara kembar elu Hyuk"

"Ga penting" Kyu cuek

"Gue pengennya peye..peye..peye,, HIDUP PEYE!" usul Hyuk sambil ngangkat spanduk tinggi-tinggi, kayak orang lagi unjuk rasa nuntut pembatalan kenaikan BBM

"Ah, masa hadiahnya makanan ringan gitu,, lu kok jadi sama miskinnya dengan orang-orang itu?" Sungmin mandangin Teukie cs yang mukanya kelihatan kusam dan tak bercahaya.

Maklum gak ada duit buat beli ponds apalagi buat nyalon, bisa beli baiclyn buat teman cuci muka juga dah syukur banget.

"Bukan peye itu,, tapi—peyempuan" jawab Hyuk malu-malu dengan tampang yadong

"Semoga aja lu jadi penderita gynephobia!" geram Kyu

"Gynephobia? Apaan tuh?" tanya Umin ala bang Jaja Miharja

"Takut pada wanita" evil Kyu nyengir. Wah, sesuatu banget yah hi hi hi

"Kelakuan setan lu udah menggambarkan kalo lu penderita uranophobia—alias takut pada surga" Wookie ketawa ala mak lampir

"Lah, elu semua bukannya chrometophobia?" Heechul mandangin Teukie cs "Takut sama uang, makanya lu miskin melarat setengah kampret"

"Sudahlah, sesama umat manusia—tak baik jika terus berkelamin" Siwon berusaha melerai dengan sifat bijaksananya

"BERKELAHI!" lagi-lagi anak-anak suju protes keras.

Muka siwon kok lama-lama jadi kayak si Eunhyuk—yadong (author siap2 lari)

"Daripada ribut, mending tanya author" usul Wookie

"Ooiii thor,, turun dong" Hyuk mendongak mandangin author yang lagi minum teh di temani malaikat-malaikat di atas awan (halaah)

Author geleng-geleng. Takut dimusnahin sama anak-anak suju

"Gue ngasih permen deh" bujuk Teukie

"Emang lu ada duit buat beli permen?" tanya Siwon

"Ssstt,, pura-puranya aja" Teukie menyikut rusuk Siwon sampe memar

Author tetap geleng-geleng.

"Gue cium deh kalo lu turun" Hyuk ikut membujuk.

Muka author merah. Terdiam. Berpikir keras. Lalu geleng-geleng. Hyuk syok stadium akhir—baru kali ini ada yang nolak dia #bravo thor hehehe#

Mata author nancep ke Donghae, kali ini muka author kembali memerah—tertunduk malu sambil ngais-ngais awan.

"Maksodh lo, lo mao guwe nyiyom elo gethoo?" tebak Donghae alay. Author angguk-angguk kepala senang, "Duuh sesuatu banget yah" Donghae meringis ala Syahrini

"Penawaran terakhir—gue relain deh magnae kami buat lu seorang thor" usul Siwon.

"Mau..mau..mau.." author langsung lompat

"Si epil kayaknya ga rela bang" kata Wookie, evil Kyu dah raib entah kemana—tanpa jejak.

Author langsung ambil hp trus kontak tim termewek-mewek minta tolong buat nyariin Kyu.

"Udah thor, kapan-kapan baru nego lagi—sekarang lu bilang dong hadiahnya apaan?"

"Ada deh,, surprise!" author senyam-senyum gaje, tertawa ala pahlawan bertopeng.

Semua yang lewat pada nengok. Ternyata anak-anak suju dah kabur satu per satu, tinggallah author seorang diri hohohohoho,, aih kejam amat kalian meninggalkan daku merana sepi sendiri. huuueek

#####

Singkat cerita anak-anak suju sudah siap-siap untuk ikutan lomba. Dari persiapan mental dan spiritual sampe persiapan jasmani dan rohani. Maksod lo? Gak nyambung.

Back to lokasi perlombaan. Pos terakhir lereng Merapi. What? Serius? Hehehe

"Lu kira-kira dong thor, masa lokasinya es krim gitu" Teukie ngos-ngosan.

"Ekstrim bego" protes Siwon "Iya thor, kasihan tuh anak-anak pada keyok gitu" Siwon ikut-ikutan,

Di belakang, semuanya lagi merangkak—kecapekan. Yesung aja sampe ngesot kayak suster keramas.

"Paling sadis Shindong, sampe kurusan gitu"

Semua melirik Shindong yang langsing, sekilas mirip Wookie.

Udah, jangan banyak protes, namanya juga fan fic, suka-suka author dong. Cepetan gih, lombanya dah mau mulai.

"Semuanya—sebelum memulai lomba, harap melakukan upacara penghormatan terhadap nenek moyang" MC yang gak tau darimana asalnya dah nongol gitu aja.

"Haddeeeh, macem-macem aja deh" sungut Kyu

"Jika kalian masih ingin selamat, jangan mengabaikan upacara ini. Kalian harus tau ini tempatnya dedemit segala species" terang MC

Semua merinding ketakutan.

"Udah kyu, lu jangan banyakan protes. Elu bisa sekalian tuh nyapa eyang kakun lu" ledek Donghae.

Akhirnya upacara tradisi dimulai. Satu persyaratan, harus ada korban sesembahan.

"Haaahh, kita ini mau lomba apa mau pesugihan sih" Heechul marah-marah.

Semua berpikir keras, nyari cara. Ada yang nangkring di pohon. Ada yang berguling-guling di tanah, ada yang bertapa, ada yang…ada…ada…—capeek jelasinnya.

"Ingat. Masing-masing kubu yang berlomba harus memberikan persembahan!" teriak MC

"BERISIK!" Suju yang lagi nyari ide, kompak ngamuk-ngamuk sama si MC saraf.

"Kok gue yang jadi pelampiasan, salahin author dong—nulis cerita gaje bin aneh kayak gini" MC nangis-nangis dipelukan wookie. Author pura-pura budek.

"Kalo sesembahannya duit boleh ga?" tanya Siwon

"Lu mau brapa?" tanya MC,

Siwon ngeluarin duit 50 ribuan dari dompetnya.

"Helloo, sam badi helep mi" MC nepuk jidat sungmin yang kebetulan paling dekat dengannya "Lu ngasih sesembahan apa duit ojek?"

Siwon memberikan kode pada Heechul. Tak berapa lama, Heechul narik kotak gede trus naroh di depan mukanya MC.

"Lolos" MC sumringah ngeliatin isi peti duit semua. Matre nih orang "Nantinya duit-duit ini bakal dicemplungin ke kawah merapi" terang MC.

Batin kubu miskin tersiksa luar binasa ngeliat tuh duit apalagi bakalan dibuang gitu aja.

"Nah, trus kalian mau ngasih apa?" giliran MC nanya ke kubu miskin yang masih nelan ludah.

"Hyung, gimana dong?" Wookie panik

"Kita gak punya duit sepeserpun" Shindong meringis perih

"Boleh ngutang gak? Ntar dicicil 24 bulan" Teukie memohon penuh harap pada MC

"No,, no,, no,, gue bukan tukang kredit panci"

"Persembahannya bisa berupa barang lain gak?" tanya Yesung

MC angguk-angguk

"Tapi ini barang bekas, tua, agak ketinggalan jaman—kira-kira boleh gak ya?" tanya Donghae lagi

MC yang kasihan akhirnya ngangguk pasrah

"Hyung, kau penyelamat. Mereka mau nerima elu hyung" Wookie antusias megang tangan Teukie

"?" Teukie bingung-bingung yaki

"Kami mau serahkan hyung kami sebagai korban sesembahan" sambut Donghae dengan tatapan pastinya.

"PLETAK! PLETAK! PLETAK! PLETAK!" Teukie nimpuk kepala Donghae, Shindong, Yesung dan Wookie pake sandal jepit.

"Ayem sori.. gue gak nerima barang kadaluarsa sebagai persembahan" MC menggeleng tegas.

"PLETTAAAKK!" MC kebagian timpukan Teukie

Akhirnya Teukie cs berembuk. Satu jam,, dua jam,, tiga jam..

"Oooii udah kelar apa belon sih?" MC kesal

Detik selanjutnya, Teukie nyerahin ddangkoma ke MC. Sementara itu Yesung udah di pasung duluan, abis ngamuk karena temannya diambil paksa buat jadi persembahan.

~~~~~~

"Perhatian! Lomba pertama adalah lomba lari" teriak MC "Silahkan masing-masing kubu menyertakan perwakilan"

Akhirnya kubu si kaya mengutus Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa Hyuk?" Sungmin kesal

"Eunhyuk cocoknya lomba manjat pohon—dia mah jagonya" Kyuhyun cengengesan.

Dari kubu miskin mengutus Shindong

"Hyung? Kau ingin kita kalah?" Donghae protes

"Lu milih mana? Kalah ato gak makan setaon? Biar shindong kurus dan napsu makannya ilang"

Donghae manyun.

Lomba lari dimulai!. Eunhyuk lari secepat kilat, sedangkan shindong baru juga start udah ngeluh asam urat.

"Tidak ada cara lain" Teukie menetapkan keputusan, kayaknya dah feeling bakal kalah liatin Shindong yang larinya mirip kura-kura.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Yesung

"Keluarkan persediaan terakhir" perintah Teukie

Donghae langsung menyodorkan singkong rebus dari kotak bekalnya. Secepat kilat Teukie naik kuda (gak tau kuda darimana), lalu melambai-lambaikan singkong itu di depan mukanya Shindong.

Kayak anjing kelaperan, Shindong ngejar-ngejar tuh singkong sampe ga sadar udah setengah terbang. Melewati Eunhyuk yang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh

Anak-anak kubu miskin berteriak dan berpelukan—menangis haru melihat Shindong mencapai garis finish.

"Hadeeeh,, tau gini tadi gue umpan si Eunhyuk pake ini" Siwon membuka gulungan poster.

"Napa gue jadi merinding gini ya?" Heechul rapatin tangannya.

Gak tau dia, kalo disudut lain, Hyuk dengan penuh rasa hikmat lagi mandangi poster yang secepat kilat dirampas dari Siwon. Poster Heechul pake bikini.

Perlombaan pertama dimenangkan oleh kubu miskin.

~~~~~

Perlombaan kedua adalah lomba nyanyi. Dari kubu miskin mengutus Yesung, sedangkan dari kubu si kaya mengutus Kyuhyun.

Paporit author nih dua-duanya hehehehe

"Baiklah, kita panggilkan peserta pertama dari kubu miskin, Yesung~" MC manggil dengan mendayu-dayu bikin semua mual.

Yesung langsung naik ke atas panggung. Teukie, Shindong, Donghae dan Wookie sudah siap sebagai backing vocal..

"Terima kasih atas kesempatan yang telah diberikan kepada saya untuk berdiri di tempat ini, suatu kehormatan besar bagi saya.." Yesung mulai pidato ala pak lurah

Kubu miskin tepuk tangan.

"Perkenalkan gue Kim Jong Woon just call me Yesung, pria bersuara emas, punya kelebihan yang gak ada di member laennya.."

"Ya iyalah,, kepalanya lebih gede dari yang laen" Hyuk cengar-cengir

"Status single.." Ih, Yesung oppa skalian promosi yaa,, ngelirik-ngelirik ke author segala. Maksodhnya apa coba? #Plaakk! Author digiling#

Yesung tarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan….

"Terlalu indah tuk dilupakaaaan~" Yesung angkat suara, penggemarnya mba Ute' nih.

(Backing vocal : haaa..haaa..haaa~~~)

"Terlalu sedih tuk dikenangkaaaaaan~"

(Backing vocal : huuu..huuu..huuu~~~)

Backing vocalnya, petik-peting jari ala penyanyi taon 80-an

"Setelah aku jauuh melangkaah,, engkau kutinggalkaaan..~~"

Yesung nyanyi dengan air mata berderai-derai,, Yesung ingat ddangkoma yang jadi tumbal.

"Andaikan kau datang kemaariiiiiiiii..~~"

(Backing vocal : tak mungkiiiin~~~)

"Jawaban apa yang kan kuberiiiiii…~~" air mata Yesung dah kayak air terjun

(Backing vocal : Rest in peaceeee~~~)

"Adakah jalan yang kau temui,, untuk kita bertemu lagiiiiiii~~~~"

Yesung nangis sampe panggung tergenang. Lagi galau. Karena berbahaya bagi keselamatan semua orang—Teukie, Shindong, Donghae dan Wookie segera menyeret Yesung yang masih nangis-nangis bombay.

"Hikzz..baiklah,, kita ke peserta selanjut" MC masih mewek, terbawa suasana dengan lagunya Yesung yang memukau tadi "Si evil Kyuuuuuu~~~" suaranya kayak banci kaleng, langsung ditimpuk Kyu pake batu.

Kyu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, gugupan gitu—sampe-sampe author harus ngelapin keringat di jidat kyu (hehehe author makan untung)

"Kyu, nyanyiin Ost Baker Kim Tak Gu aja" usul Sungmin

"Ogah" tolak Kyu mentah-mentah "Gue Kyuhyun, magnae syuper guanteng sejagat harum mewangi sepanjang masa gak ada tandingannya" Kyu perkenalkan diri,,

Kayaknya Kyu fans berat ama Peggy Melati Sukma.

"Maklum,, Kyu anggota PENS—Perkumpulan Evil Narsis Sejagat,, saingan berat sama kumpulan alay" Donghae ketawa-ketiwi

"Status ganda campuran" Kyuhyun senyam-senyum gaje

"Lu mau nyanyi apa main badminton?" Wookie lemparin kyu pake sandal dan langsung ditangkap Sungmin.

Semua kembali tenang. Kyu mulai memegang microphone

"Satu satu,, Kyu sayang Echul" Kyu mulai nyanyi lebay bin gaje.

Heechul merinding sampe semua bulu terlepas dari badan hehehehe,, saraaap!

"Dua dua,, Kyu sayang Umin"

Sungmin mimisan sampe seember

"Tiga tiga…Kyu sayang Wonnie"

Siwon muntah darah

"Satu dua tiga,, sayang hyungdeul—tapi bo'ong" Kyu nyengir-nyengir kuda

GUBRAAK!

MC merangkak dengan susah payah ke atas panggung.

"Pemenang lomba nyanyi adalah jreng jreng jreng..kubu miskin"

Kubu miskin langsung berpelukan ala teletubies.

"Duh kok kalah melulu sih kita?" Siwon manyun

"Elu sih Kyu, milih lagu yang beres dikit keq" Heechul mendorong kepala Kyu

"Sakit tauk!" Kyu meringis.

"Pokoke, lomba ketiga kita gak boleh kalah dari mereka. Mau taroh dimana harga diri ini" Sungmin berapi-api,, yang laen hampir gosong

"Aih, emang lu masih punya harga diri toh?" Kyu iseng, si Umin mulai manyun—dikit lagi mewek.

"Semuanya—kita sampai pada lomba terakhir, yaitu lomba tebak-tebakan" si MC saraf muncul lagi.

Dua kubu langsung ambil posisi, duduk berhadap-hadapan.

Tebakan pertama dari kubu kaya

"Kenapa anak kelinci sukanya lompat-lompat?" tanya Siwon.

"Namanya juga anak kelinci—kalo anak monyet sukanya manjat" jawab Donghae sambil ngelirik ke Eunhyuk.

"Point 100 untuk kubu miskin" MC antusias

"Kenapa super hero selalu ganteng?" tanya Wookie

"Kalo jelek, itu elu" tuding Heechul

Wookie langsung nangis, author sibuk deh ngediemin Wookie

"100 untuk kubu kaya" teriak MC

"Hewan buronan yang kabur dari kebun binatang, hewan apa hayooooo?" tanya Shindong

"Ular" jawab Sungmin. Shindong menggeleng

"Monyet dong. Buktinya masih bebas berkeliaran" lagi-lagi Eunhyuk jadi sasaran.

"Kubu kaya 0, point 100 diberikan untuk kubu miskin" si MC eksis

Eunhyuk yang dah berapi-api, memutuskan untuk memberikan pertanyaan

"Hewan apa yang kelaminnya ganda?"

Hyuk, pertanyaannya pasti kesitu-situ deh

"Ikan teri seember" tebak Teuki

"Nehi! Nehi! Aca Nehii!" Hyuk geleng-geleng kepala mirip orang India "Yang bener itu barongsai bego!" ralat Eunhyuk

"100 untuk kubu kaya, silahkan lanjutkan pertanyaan" (MC)

"Kenapa cowok gak pake pembalut?"

Iihh, Eunhyuk—pertanyaannya ga jauh-jauh meleset. Dasar yadong

Kubu miskin nyerah.

"Ntar kalo pake, bisa-bisa dikira hotdog" Eunhyuk tertawa hebooh.

"Point 100 untuk kubu kaya"

"Curang lu Hyuk. Elu kan emang spesialis dibidang itu" protes Donghae

Yang diprotes cuma cengar-cengir gak jelas.

"Pemenang untuk lomba terakhir, adalah kubu si kaya"

Kali ini Siwon langsung mimpin anggotanya untuk berdoa sejenak.

Akhirnya, pemenang lomba akan diumumkan. Semua peserta dag dig dug seeerr,, merindig gemana getoo..

"Selamat, kubu miskin—elu-elu pade jadi juara" teriak MC bikin anak-anak suju hampir budek.

Teukie langsung memeluk satu per satu anggotanya. Mereka dengan semangat 45 langsung naik ke atas panggung, padahal belon diminta. Malu-maluin.

"Mana hadiahnya?" todong Teukie.

Nih orang ga sabaran amat!

"Sebagai pemenang lomba,, kalian berhak menerima hadiah surprise yang dinanti-nantikan itu.."

Kubu miskin deg-degan, saking penasaran sampe lobang hidung kembang kempis.

"Baiklah, sebelum gue bacain pemenang lomba marilah kita semua mengheningkan cipta—mengheningkan cipta dimulai!"

Mengheningkan cipta diiringi lagu Superman. Semua langsung kusut, maksudnya khusuk.

"Selanjutnya, acara potong tumpeng!"

"Wooiii!, Mau umumkan hadiahnya kok kayak mau selametan aja!" Wookie berteriak dengan suara yang cempreng. Yang laen pada nutupin telinga, takut gendang telinga pecah.

"Cepetan dong!" Donghae juga dah gak sabaran.

"Ih, cap cip cuy deh" MC protes dengan gaya gemulai banci "Orang sabar, panjang segala-galanya tauk"

"Ahh,, lu banyakan cincong!" Kyu dah siap dengan batu gunung segede lemari.

"Ok..ok..ok.." MC ngalah "Semua pasang telinga baik-baik—terutama elu, Siwon..belakangan ini lu mulai budek"

Yang ditegur cuek bebek.

"Kubu miskin,, karena kalian menang, maka kalian…"

"Kalian…?" ulang kubu miskin

"Kalian jreng..jreng..jreng.."

"Apaan?" kubu miskin pantat dah kembang kempis kayak pantat ayam

"Kalian berhak untuk menikahi author!"

GUBRAK!

Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe… author cengengesan, langsung naik ke atas panggung dengan gaya malu-malu kucing.

Untuk kedua kalinya Siwon mimpin anggotanya berdoa—bersyukur gak jadi pemenang.

"Gila…capek-capek ikut lomba hadiahnya kayak ginian?" Teukie protes.

"Gak ada yang laen apa? Song Hye Gyo gitu?" Donghae unjuk rasa, eh unjuk gigi.

"Gak!" tolak MC

Ah, jangan banyak protes dong! Dari tadi protes melulu.

"Saraf lu thor! Eksis banget lu" protes Yesung

Terserah gue dong, cerita-cerita gue…

"Udah bawa pulang aja,, lumayan tuh bisa bantu-bantu nyuci, masak, ngepel gitu" bujuk wookie

Eh, gue jadi babu nih?

"Iya hyung,, bisa disuruh ngemis juga tuh" usul Shindong

Teukie berpikir..berpikir..berpikir kayak Jimmy Neutron.

"Untung kita gak menang ya" Kyu adem ayem.

"Iya,, lega gue" bukan elus-elus dada tapi Hyuk malah elus-elus pahanya Heechul

"Pulang yuk.." ajak Siwon, langsung disambut riuh Heechul, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Semua langsung naik jet pribadi.

Kubu miskin setelah berembuk selama tiga kali puasa tiga kali lebaran (kayak bang toyib aja), akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima hadiah itu dengan berat hati.

Diperjalanan Author dah ngos-ngosan,, narik gerobak yang ngangkut kubu miskin kayak mau jualan sayuran.

Udah ah, sekian dulu petualangan author bersama para suju yang cakep…author mau bobo, pegel narik gerobak…. Zzzzz..Zzzzz..Zzzzz

-END


End file.
